


Transformers: prime x RWBY!Reader

by GalaxyPax0223



Category: RWBY, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24557689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyPax0223/pseuds/GalaxyPax0223
Summary: The autobots were out on a field mission when they suddenly a portal had dropped a young boy/girl during a battle. This strange human wants to help them in hopes of going back home. The team doesn't know where they came from, but they seem different than the average humans that they've encountered.Originally posted on my quotev accountWill also be posted on my Wattpad account
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Transformers: prime x RWBY!Reader

Name: (Y/N) Summer Rose.  
Age: over the age of 15  
Semblance: Mimic  
You are able to mimic others' semblance for a short time and can observe to learn the fighting styles of other people. Also able to remember and reuse those moves and semblances.  
Weapon name: Orion (Meaning ‘hunter’ because you want to become one like your mom).  
Weapon: A Scythe/XM23. You have some other weapons because of your hobby, but Orion is your favorite weapon.

Dialogue: A while into the future of the RWBY series. The team are now adults and some are married. Ruby Rose had given birth to a beautiful baby boy/girl, one who had her eyes. She and your aunts, uncles, and grandparents have taught you how to fight in order to protect yourself. Your family was always protecting others and you wanted to follow in their footsteps and become a huntress/hunter. At a young age you discovered your semblance which allowed you to mimic the semblances and fighting moves of others. Your mother, Ruby has a love for weapons of many kinds and taught you how to build weapons and how to use them allowing for you both to grow a very close bond. 

Looks: You have silver eyes and wear a hood like your mother that is your (f/c). You can choose the rest of how you look. If you’re having trouble picking something out I’ll draw some designs for you all if desired.

A/n:  
Please enjoy. I’m doing this in my free time and I’m not the best at writing, but I have fun while writing.


End file.
